


Yume

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A white blur flew quickly past her and she suddenly found herself in the arms of her prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

_Kagome waited for her prince charming to come just like every other night before. She was leaning against an old tree which grew a nearby hot springs at Kaede's village where she had told her friends she had gone to relax and think alone. A white blur flew quickly past her and she suddenly found herself in the arms of her prince._

 _"Gosh, I thought you would never come," She sighed as he kissed her deeply._

 _"The kid wouldn't go to sleep before I would read her a bedtime story," He whispered quietly and let his mouth travel down her jaw line._

 _"Goddess, I have missed you so much! That gaki has put our group travel on without good breaks on the past weeks," She told him and kissed his lips fully with passion she knew she had deep inside_

 _"Kagome!" A familiar angry voice yelled from somewhere nearby._

 _"Don't listen to him..." He whispered, licking her lips hungrily._

"Kagome! Damn bitch wake up!" Came Inuyasha's rude voice as she opened her sky blue eyes looking around the place they had put their camp last night, seeing everybody else already awake and looking at questionably.

"W-what?" Kagome asked, 'Damn, it was only a dream!'

"Nothing! Get up and start to make breakfast!" Inuyasha barked and got up from next to her and walking over to a tree he had spent his night sleeping at.

"And the life goes on," Kagome mumbled, getting up and starting to make breakfast to the others never noticing a pair of eyes watching her from up the sky as the person sat on a white cloud mumbling something about nosy half-breeds...


End file.
